


Oh If Only You Knew

by VeeTheSheep



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, also, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: Doyoung, walking out of Jaehyun's bedroom after spending the night: Good MorningTaeyong, existing: hiDoyong: fuck i should have slept with the roommate





	1. The Morning After

If Taeyong said he had slept well last night, well that was a lie.

He didn't get  _ any _ sleep the night before.

All because of his roommate.

Jaehyun had brought home a pretty boy last night.

And that boy was  _ loud. _

Louder than any of the previous ones.

And there were a lot of them.

So when Taeyong says he “woke up” it's more like he “got enough energy to get out of bed”.

He throws on a shirt and goes straight to the coffee maker on the kitchen counter, turns it on and start looking for something to eat.

Coffee ready and scrambled eggs almost done, he hears the door to his roommate’s bedroom opening, but doesn't care much, choosing to pay attention to the food.

He hears someone pouring coffee and sitting at the table. Presuming is Jaehyun he just reach out for a plate without even turning.

“Jae, the plate please?”

He gets handed the plate and puts it back on the table, now filled with the food.

He raises his head to greet the younger when he realizes that… the man sat in front of him is not Jaehyun.

The man smiles a gummy smile to him, his eyes crinkling slightly.

“I’m sorry i didn't introduce myself” the stranger offers his hand “Kim Doyoung, nice to meet you”

Taeyong reaches for the hand to shake “Taeyong, I’m the roommate”

The stranger-Doyoung smirks now. “Oh, I’m sorry for the noises then” Taeyong flushes and is about to deny when Doyoung continues “Jaehyun is very loud apparently.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen, and he smiles awkwardly.

“But I wanna know if you're louder. I mean, if I had known there was you…” he finishes with a low whistle.

Taeyong stands up abruptly, almost making his mug of coffee fall.

“I gotta go… feed my… JOHNNY!” Doyoung makes an amused face and Taeyong stutters a “OK GOTTA GO BYE”

Doyoung watches as the older fumbles with the keys, almost dropping the mug again, eventually opening the door making Doyoung even more amused.

  
  


On the other side of the hall, Johnny and Taeil were calmly eating breakfast when someone entering their house suddenly made them look up from scrolling through social media.

Taeyong was blushing madly, hands still clutched to his mug, coffee still miraculously inside.

Taeil was about to ask  _ what the fuck was happening _ when Taeyong blurted “Jaehyun brought someone over last night and now the guy is flirting with me”.

Johnny tries to keep a straight face but doesn't manage to hold it for more than five seconds, letting out a loud laugh and flailing around, almost hitting his fiancé on the process.

Taeil manages to hold himself back.

“Say Yong-ah, how can we help you?”

Taeyong sighs and thinks for a moment.

“Can I hide here?”

Taeil joins Johnny on the “laughing at Taeyong’s misery” party.

“Yah don't laugh at me!” He places his mug on the table and slouches on the empty chair at the table, the other two still laughing, clinging to each other dramatically.

Taeyong rolls his eyes  _ “great friend i got myself” _

Taeil sobers up, enough to turn to a pouting Taeyong.

“But tell us, did ya get a name?”

Taeyong huffs,  _ of course that's what they’re concerned about. _

“Kim Doyoung…”

Taeil splutters the remaining coffee on the table and  Taeyong makes a disgusted face at the scene.

Johnny just looks at Taeyong mouth hanging open.

“JAEHYUN FUCKED KIM DOYOUNG???”

“TAEIL WHAT THE FUCK??? The guy’s still at the apartment”

Johnny, the traitor, starts laughing again, “You-You left the guy at yours??” He laughs harder when Taeyong nods, “Holy shit Tae, I knew you were a panic gay but that’s low even for you”

Taeyong rolls his eyes.

_ I need better friends _

 


	2. I Panicked, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Doyoung is determined, gotta give him this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one thing before yall start  
> Mark is Jaehyun's little brother, Taeyong just know them for a long time so he kinda call him little brother too.

Taeyong was still at Johnny and Taeil’s apartment when Jaehyun gets back home, having forgotten his keys when he left in a hurry to help Mark with classic literature homework. 

He enters the kitchen and is surprised when he sees Doyoung still at his apartment. He hesitates on the kitchen door, a foot in and another in the air when Doyoung looks up from where he was calmly scrolling through Twitter as he ate what Jaehyun was sure was Taeyong’s famous scrambled eggs.

Doyoung raises an eyebrow, amusement clear on his face, and Jaehyun regrets fucking him last night.

“Did you forgot your good morning kiss, darling?” Doyoung’ tone is teasing and Jaehyun wants to punch him.

“Ha. Ha. Very Funny.” He mocks, annoyed. “I forgot my keys when I left to help baby bro.”

Doyoung makes a noise of agreement and opens his mouth, probably to tease him again but Jaehyun beats him to it. 

“The real question is. Why the fuck you're still here, eating my roommate’s food?” He turns around couple of times and realizes Taeyong is nowhere to be seen. “Where even is Tae?”

Doyoung smirks at that. “Gay Panic.”

Jaehyun blinks confused for a couple of times before sighing.

“What did you say to the poor boy?”

Doyoung raises his hands in a sign of “WASN'T ME” and shrugs. “ Just that I would love to know how loud he is in bed.” He's still smiling, seemingly innocent.

Jaehyun looks at his friend and Doyoung would be afraid of him if he didn't know how soft the younger was.

“Whatever, just…” Jaehyun gestures to Doyoung, then the kitchen and his food. “Finish it and leave, Taeyong is nearby you can leave the door unlocked.”

Jaehyun turns around to leave when Doyoung shouts a “Wait!” that makes him turn on spot.

“Tell Mark my brother and his boyfriend miss him, he's spending less time with them since it's finals week.” 

Jaehyun hums a yes while he tools his eyes. “Anything else your highness?”

Doyoung clicks his tongue, pondering for a while.

“I want pretty boy’s number”

Jaehyun turns around, wanting to leave even quicker now. He hears the chair scraping the floor, signalling Doyoung getting up.

“Wait!! I mean it!!” when Jaehyun ignores him, he tries another way. “At least tell me where he is!!” He says exasperated.

Jaehyun looks at him curiously but obliges.

“It's the door right in front of us”

He leaves before Doyoung can even thank him.

  
  


There's a knock on the couple's apartment.

Taeyong gets up quickly, shouting that he has it, hoping for it to be Jaehyun, telling him that Doyoung has already left.

In the time before the impromptu knocking Taeyong has learned the basic about Doyoung from his traitor friends who, for the first time, were actually helpful.

 

_ “Who even is Doyoung?” _

_ Taeil snorts as Johnny starts explaining. _

_ “You know Donghyuck right?” _

_ Taeyong nods, of course he knew Donghyuck. Not only the boy was an extremely good dancer in Taeyong’s class but he was also one of the boys his baby bro was infatuated with. _

_ “Doyoung is his older brother.” _

_ Taeyong choked on the last of his coffee, now kind of cold actually. Taeil giving him quick and strong pats on the back as Johnny continues. _

_ “Doyoung is also a business major, so they live together.” _

_ Taeyong feels like fainting. His lovely junior was the brother of the unholy handsome guy currently at his kitchen. _

 

As Johnny heads to the door, Taeyong’s heart starts thumping for some reason unknown. 

It’s when he hears Johnny’s cheerful “Doyoung!! My man!!” that he realises why it was beating so frantically.

“Uh.. hey John” The younger says, scratching the back of his neck. “Didn't know you lived here…”

Johnny smirks and motions for him to come inside, while very aware of Taeyong’s flailing limbs as he flopped on the couch trying to go unnoticed. 

That didn't actually work, seeing as Doyoung leaned on the couch, too close to Taeyong’s face, or so he claimed.

Doyoung has a side smile and twinkling eyes, making Taeyong even more nervous.

“Hey pretty boy!” the younger said, still smiling “You left without locking the door,” he lets the door keys to fall on Taeyong’s stomach “you’re lucky I was there”

Taeyong blinks up at him, confusion and embarrassment written on his face. He stood up quickly, as soon as the other had leaned back, ready to throw him out of Taeil’s apartment and hole himself up on his own.

“By the way”, Doyoung starts again, "I think you should give me your number, who knows, you might need me again" He finishes with a wink.

Taeil is already giving his number by the time Taeyong processes what's happening, and he swears he'll _kill that little man or so help me GOD._ He pushes Doyoung out of the door, not caring about the protests from Johnny or Taeil, slamming the door on the younger's face.

"I'LL CALL YOU THEN!" comes a muffled shout from the corridor.

Taeyong rolls his eyes, Johnny snickers and then whispers to his boyfriend "Doyoung is determined, gotta give him this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, i wasnt feeling good, hope yall didnt give up on me  
> my twt is @softhyucklix now btw  
> cc still @vthesheep

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i dont regret a second I spent in this  
> second, the idea popped in my head and i HAD to write it, but it's not good so im sorry  
> lastly, if you wanna fight me my twt is @shiningrenhyuck


End file.
